


Deception

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [27]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Gen, Skittish Kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Aiolia is not a deceitful person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deception

He's not a deceitful person in the least. Lying goes against everything his brother ever taught him, and Aiolia holds too strong to those distant memories to break any of those teachings.

 

But it's rude to leave a room just because the killer enters, so he pretends not to mind it; it hurts, eats against his skin, and every fiber of his being says to run away, quietly, and maybe rig his home full of traps so the hunter has trouble getting inside.

 

The murderer, the thief.

 

He shouldn't blame him. Duty is something they all have to deal with. Even when that duty takes away what is precious to someone. But he can't help it; there's a deep-seated terror that catches him every time he looks into the face of someone he used to trust, a long time ago. Every time he thinks about how they trusted him, how he trusted him, he wants to be sick.

 

He should trust him. He should forgive him. Aiolia has nothing to fear; he's no traitor.

 

But the other lifts a hand in greeting or goodbye, and he flinches away. He cannot fight that instinct, and it makes him furious.

 

He'll never admit he's afraid. But he's never, never been good at lying.


End file.
